


Nothing Wrong With Shameless

by chibimono



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Kyle swap bodies. It gets awkward before it gets... shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wrong With Shameless

"I've never had this many muscles in my life," Kyle thinks in his head and then says, watching in the mirror as it comes out of Guy's mouth in Guy's voice.

"Heh," he hears in his own voice from across the room. Guy's laugh, in Kyle's voice. It's so surreal. And it makes Kyle smile, and he watches in the mirror as his lips, Guy's lips, quirk and shape into Kyle's smile.

It's strange moving in Guy's body, but Kyle likes it. He watches the muscles flex in his arms and turns his head to kiss a bicep.

"Enjoying yourself there, beefcake?" Guy asks from where he is sitting on Kyle's bed, in Kyle's body, watching his own body moving under Kyle's control. He rolls his eyes as he watches Kyle start laughing when he figures out how to flex his pecs.

"Jeez, your thighs are as big as my head," Kyle frowns, still looking himself over. "Uh, your head," he corrects. "My head? Would these be my thighs now? How does this even work, grammatically?"

"I dunno. Does it matter much?" Guy gives a haphazard shrug. Then he smiles. "By the way, you have a great ass on ya. Just so ya know."

Kyle tries to view his behind--or Guy's behind, whatever--and ends up just spinning himself around a little in frustration while Guy laughs. "Why am I bothering? I know what it looks like," Kyle mutters to himself.

"Do you?" Guy grins, and it just looks filthy on Kyle's face.

Kyle glares. "Well, it's kinda hard, you know? Following right behind you flying or something and, and it being there-"

"'Cause you're looking?"

"No! I'm not! I don't!" Kyle is saying, turning to the mirror to see that his face, Guy's face, is flushed red. It shows even more on Guy's ginger complexion than his own pale skin, and Kyle's mind supplies that he's never seen Guy look embarrassed before and it looks, well, good. That just makes his cheeks burn all the more.

"Whoo, look at you!" Guy catcalls. "I don't think I've looked that embarrassed since an inappropriate erection in seventh grade. Heh!"

"Well, we all know you have no shame," Kyle says flatly, looking away from the mirror.

"Speaking of which, if Soranik didn't know we got swapped, do you think she'd let me do her? Ya know, since I'm you now?"

"No," Kyle frowns. "And you're not me. Your just... in me."

"Heh," Guy chuckles, that dirty expression all over his, Kyle's, face. "Na, kid. I'm not in you. If I was in you, you'd know."

Kyle was almost sure his face was on fire. Good, then maybe it would melt away and Guy wouldn't have a face for Kyle to look at.

"Aw, did I embarrass you again?" Guy laughs, and it sounds so taunting in Kyle's own voice. Like the voice in his head was taunting himself, taunting those little feelings inside him.

"Hey, you're the one embarrassing yourself," Kyle smiles, folding his, Guy's, thick arms over his, Guy's, big chest. "It's almost like you're compensating for something... Are you compensating for something?" And Kyle is grinning, hoping he's making that grin of Guy's that looks so horribly perverted, as he moves to unfasten the belt at his waist.

That haphazard shrug again, and Guy just leans back. "Hey, since the carpet matches the drapes, don't be surprised if it looks like Carrot Top down there. Just sayin'."

Kyle laughs. "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah. But you're gonna see it anyway eventually, with, ya know, having to piss and whatnot. So I'm just giving you the heads up."

Kyle laughs his way into the bathroom to see for himself. The buckle to his belt undone already, Kyle slides the pants off his hips. Sure enough, there is a trail of kinky, carrot-orange-red hairs leading from his navel down to the top of his faded-navy-blue, low-riding bikini briefs. It's then that Kyle realizes that he's looking down at Guy's... body... and this did not seem quite so right. "Um..."

"I don't hear you laughing in there," Guy, in Kyle's voice, calls through the door. "You pass out from the awesome or something?"

Kyle looks up at the mirror in the bathroom and sees Guy's face looking back at him, and somehow it feels as if he's been caught red handed. This just isn't right and Kyle is not really sure if he should panic or laugh hysterically. The doorknob moves, and Kyle quickly engages the lock.

"Oh, I see," Guy says on the other side, and he sounds really smug. "You want some time alone. I get it. I'm irresistible."

Kyle's hand is still on the doorknob, and he's still looking at his face, at Guy's face. It's red, and his eyes are wide and he is pretty sure this is the look Guy would have on his face if he could have that deer-in-the-headlights look. His mind is blank, save for the chanting of What am I doing? What am I DOING? It it doesn't help that Guy won't shut up.

"Hey, if you need a hand in there, let me know," he runs on. "I know I can get to be a little too much to handle."

It's like all the wrong things he has been thinking for a while now are being said in his own voice on the other side of the door. And as Kyle realizes this, watching his face--Guy's face, and he thinks that maybe this look of utter shock would be on Guy's face, too. But he won't see it, not with their bodies swapped like this. And it's a little terrifying to know that they may be stuck this way unless Soranik can think of a way to switch them back. Kyle could be stuck in Guy's body for a long time.

"It doesn't hurt to have an extra set of hands. Or even a mouth, heh."

Kyle could be stuck in Guy's body for a long time, and the thought makes Kyle smile suddenly. If he is in Guy's body, maybe he can take a page out of Guy's book and go for the bold? After all, who would say no to a body like this? Kyle wouldn't. It could be why Guy gets away with be so shameless sometimes. Kyle can't help but to snicker.

"Come on, kid, really. What the hell are you doing in there?"

His face isn't quite so red anymore when he plants a devious grin on his face. A turn of the doorknob disengages the lock and Kyle swings it open to lean against the frame, his open pants still hanging off his hips.

Guy--in Kyle's body--looks up quickly from where he has a hand down his own pants, a sheepish look passing briefly over his features. "Just makin' sure the goods work," he says.

"Oh, they work," Kyle nods. "Let me show you."


End file.
